Now he knows
by shadowfort44
Summary: The night before the duo set out for Holo's home town of Yoitsu.


Two beds, one fireplace, in the dull wooden brown look of an inn has become such a common sight to Holo that she cannot help but feel a small amount of remorse, seeing that this is likely to be the last time. She also couldn't help the small tear that leaked from her eye. As she was recovering from her tiny episode she heard a man's footsteps coming from behind the door. She laided back down in the tan, fur-covered sheets on her bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Holo, I know your awake, go ahead and get out of bed."

"How did you know?" asked Holo sincerly suprised Lawrence saw through her ruse. He has never done that before.

"I've spent enough time with you to tell if you're acting or not." replied Lawrence with a sad bit of remorse, "I figured to let you know I've been able to tell for a long time now."

"Really prove it too me." Holo, with a strangly seductive smile, replied.

"When your sad your ears when drop, meaning you were never sad after the early arts of our journey."

"Oh, I see." Holo replied while her ears drooped down mimic her perfectly flattened hair.

"What's wrong Holo?" asked Lawrence with a slight hint of truely terrified, sad sound to his voice.

"This is the last stop of our journey isn't it Lawrence; we're so close to Yoitsu, and this is the last town until we set out for my home land. I've longed to see the glistening white snow coming down onto a pure white snowy blanket covering the land. Now, though I wish to let the journey their last a bit longer." Holo answered with a sad longing.

"I know Holo but I promised to take you to your home."

"Yes, I... I know."

"Although, I only said I would take you there. Neither of us have chosen wither you will stay... or if it will even be there."

"So. you're saying that I... I ca... can ke...keep travel...ing with... you?" replied Holo through sobs, of if they where of happiness or sadness was unknown.

"Yes it is."

"Lawrence... thank you." Holo wispered barely audible over the rukus coming from downstars.

"It's my pleasure Holo to be honest I couldn't imagine traveiling again without you."

"..." Holo remained speachless at his statement.

"Holo, I love you."

"Lawrence... how, how can you love me. I'm half wolf, the church would be after both of us, and their are many other people, humans, that you could be with. So, why me?"

"Holo, we've been through a lot and been with each other in too many situations to count, that is why I love you." Lawrence answered while going over to Holo and sitting himself down next to her.

Holo buried her head into Lawrence's chest unable to hind her feeling any longer. Lawrence stroked her autumn brown hair in an attempt to calm her overwhelming emotions. As hear earshattering howls subsided into small wimpers she lifted her head and stared straight through Lawrence to the wall behind him with her bright blood red eyes. Gently Lawrence pulled her into his strong and yet comforting embrace.

"Lawrence, I wnat to keep traveling with you because I... I love you, I love your even if you are human. I know I shouldn't because what will happen to me when you die?" Holo asked seemingly more to herself then to Lawrence.

"Holo, when I do die, you won't be as sad as you would if you hadn't told me. It's easier when someone dies to tell them all you wanted to so that you don't hold any regrets and your not disappointed with yourself for not telling them something."

"I know, even if you are human, you are very wise."

"I grew wise from listening to the sly silver-tongued nature of a wolf." replied Lawrence jokingly.

In response Holo punched him playfully in the stomach causing him to fall forward on top of her. He goes to get up and Holo pulls him back down forcing him to look her into her blood red crystal eyes. He savors the moment to learn everything he can about her, the color of her hair, the same color of the fallen leaves you see on the ground in fall. The simple light brown of her lips, the blue and black coloring of the clothing she used on the travel to the first town on their journey together. The round soft yet stern and playful eyes of the seemingly infinite shades of blood red varying on her mood. The red lacing around her waist which perfectly complaments all the coloring of her body and clothes.

He was snaped out of his enticing trance by the soft lips that he realized were pressing against his. He returned her kiss with all the passion he had for her and she did the same in return. For awhile the kiss raged each trying to gain a foothold but neither being successful. After what seemed like a blessful eternity  
it ended with each panting. At some point they flipped with Holo on top of Lawrence and she lay panting against his chest and he in her autumn hair which seemed to give off an even more enviting aroma.

"How... was... that Lawrence?" Holo asked still trying to regain her breath, "To me... it was the... best... true kiss... I've... ever had."

"I agree it was the best, but only second compared to the true beauty of the women in front of me, Holo the Wise Wolf." replied Lawrence before they both fell into the blissful fields of their dreams laying in each others arms.


End file.
